Fanon:Gothic Agent Triton
, Unknown (Surrogate Mother) |maritalstatus = Single |household = Triton Family |roommates = Doctor Agent J. Triton, Messenger of Doom Triton, Batwoman Triton, Helena Triton |play = Playable |neighbour = Washdowncreek}} Jazlyn Triton (a.k.a. Gothic Agent Triton) is a playable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in my custom neighbourhood Washdowncreek. She is the daughter of Doctor Agent J. Triton, the colleague of Messenger of Doom Triton and the roommate of Batwoman Triton and Helena Triton. Gothic Agent is a Mannequin with long black hair, black glasses, black mask paint and singed underwear. She is 15 days from being an Adult. Gothic Agent's age is very inconsistent with the age of her father. She is already on her first day as a teenager, but her father is only on his first day as an adult. In the Sims, this sort of age inconsistency is possible when creating Sims in Create a Sim but in real life and the Sims 2 in-game, this is clearly impossible. I have confirmed that neither of them have had access to Elixir of Life, Life Fruit, or a Sim Modder, which only makes things even more illogical. It remains unknown who Gothic Agent's surrogate mother, and it is unconfirmed how Dr. Agent J. was able to father Gothic Agent when Mannequins aren't usually able to safely give birth to children, unless the child is born with a different skin tone. It is presumed that Gothic Agent inherited her black hair from her surrogate mother, because Agent J. lacks any genetics for black hair. While Gothic Agent and her colleague Messenger of Doom aren't necessarily on bad terms, Gothic Agent does tend to tease M.o.D for being rather spineless. Gothic Agent is also relatively loyal to her father, more loyal than M.o.D ever was. As far as she was concerned, M.o.D only joined her father because he was spineless. Gothic Agent's slaves Batwoman and Helena both address her as being 'irritating and cruel'. Gothic Agent tends to accuse them of being thick and foolish. It would be wrong to accuse Batwoman for both these statements, but Helena was a tad foolish. One of my pictures show Helena about to fall for Gothic Agent's trick with the SimVac. The end of the Triton family story implies that Batwoman was able to convince her fellow slave Helena that there was a life other than enslavement. They managed to take control of Moveobjects cheat, and before they knew it, Dr. Agent, M.o.D and Gothic Agent had their legs stuck on the seats of their Swings so they couldn't get away. All they could do is stand there and watch Batwoman and Helena laugh at them. Judging from the look of hate on Gothic Agent's face, she never learned sense. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Despite being a Romance Sim, Gothic Agent has several qualities that one would expect of a Knowledge, Pleasure, or possibly even a Popularity Sim. I will give her the Knowledge secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *Without counting the fact that Gothic Agent and her father are both Mannequins with the same skin tone and eye colour, they seem to have very different Genetics. The most obvious differences are Gothic Agent having black hair, and Agent J. having red hair. Also Agent J. uses a highly customised version of the 1st Maxis face template "Archheeart" in Create a Sim, and the eyebrows from the 15th face template "Archceth". Gothic Agent apparently uses the 8th face template "Archeasi" with no customisations. *As of April 2015, I have installed the mod which allows Sims to safely give birth to Mannequins. *When Gothic Agent was first created, she wore a beanie like Diane Shaw wears, but black and red stripes, instead of brown ones. However it is relatively uncommon to wear a beanie 24/7 which explains why I decided to remove Gothic Agent's beanie. Category:Barefoot Sims (fanon) Category:Illegitimate Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing glasses (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims with face paint (fanon) Category:Sims with long hair (fanon) Category:Sims with unused accessories (fanon)